Harry Potter Creature's Savior
by dragonMSTR
Summary: Harry Potter was left in an orphanage as an infant. At age 5 he ran away. Now he works to protect magical creatures. Along the way he finds his family, and love. Harry P. / OC
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter Creatures' Savior**

**Prologue**

**This is my first fanfiction, constructive criticism welcome, NO FLAMES!**

Harry Potter was not a normal boy. His parents had left him at an orphanage when he was just an infant. His parents were alive and he had a twin brother, but that is all he knew about his family. He knew that because when he was left at the orphanage there was only a note that said:

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Birth Date: July 31, 1980_

_Harry, you have a twin brother named Daniel. _

_We are only leaving you for your own safety._

_Love, Mum_

**Authors Note: I Know this chapter is very short, but there needed to be an introduction. Please don't give up on this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Creatures' Savior**

**Chapter 1: Run Away**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Forgot to mention in the prologue, rated T for language, drunken-ness, and violence.**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

§Parseltongue§

Harry Potter is 5 years old and has never been loved. The orphanage instructor and the tutors ignored him and the other children despised him. The worst part is, he didn't know why. He was a good kid, often to be found in the library reading fantasy or about animals. Sure strange things seem to happen around him but it wasn't his fault! How could he make the hamster's cage disappear, the pencils float, or the teacher's hair turn blue?

The answer is, he didn't know it yet, but he was a wizard.

Harry was sick of it all, he wanted out. He decided he was going to run away. That night, he filled his backpack with food and all the money he could get his hands on. Around midnight, he simply walked out the front door.

After following the road for about an hour, Harry realized he had nowhere to go. "_Crap! I'm __**not **__going back there!"_ He thought._ "Oh well, gotta just keep walking"._

After another hour of walking, Harry came across an odd red and gold bird. From the look of it, it was severely injured. Harry picked it up, decided to take it with him, and kept walking. He then noticed that the bird was crying on it's wounds, and the wounds were healing!

A few days later, Harry reached a town. At the town's library, he found a book on mythical creatures that described a bird just like the one he found, it was a phoenix!

When he got back to his makeshift camp in the woods, he said to the phoenix, "You need a name", he thought for a moment and said," How about Hank?", the phoenix shook it's head. "Frank, Moby, Tim", at each the phoenix shook it's head. "Hmm, I've been trying boy names, are you a girl?" the phoenix nodded. "Okay, how about Hillary" the phoenix shook her head at that, as well as to Sue, Emma, and Matilda. Finally, Harry said," How about Anka?" Slowly, the phoenix nodded.

Suddenly, Anka jumped onto Harry's head and started singing. Slowly, Harry felt an indescribable warmth blossom in is chest. Then he heard," _Thank you"_. Harry was confused since no one was around. He looked at the phoenix, who nodded and said, "_I have bonded to you., Now we can talk, mind to mind. But you should know, you're a wizard Harry._"

Harry decided then and there to do his best to protect all magical creatures.

**Author's Note: Anka means Phoenix in Turkish and I thought it would be a good name. I know a 5 year old shouldn't know this, but I needed a name. Also, if you haven't noticed before, Harry if very mature for his age. This is from being alone all his life and being forced to grow up.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter Creatures' Savior**

**Chapter 2: Meet The Family**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Rated T for language, drunken-ness, and violence. Just so you know, Pettigrew is in Azkaban and Lupin is dead. Kind of my revenge for him never checking up on Harry in canon.**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

§Parseltongue§

(8 Years Later)

Harry sighed as he stepped out of his fireplace into his mansion, which was on his island. "I am so tired of having to kill creatures, why can't they just ignore the villages?" "_I don't know, but you must do what you can," _Said Anka.§Yes, you must§ said Desprazar the runespoor. "I know, but I don't have to like it. I mean, I just wish I didn't have to do it." _"Oh well, there is nothing you can do about that. By the way, a letter came for you, from one Lily Potter" _Oh so she finally decided to contact me, after 13 years" "_Who is she?"_ asked Anka. "My mum" said Harry.

Harry opened the letter which read:

Dear Harry,

I regret not contacting you sooner, but you should know it is safe now and we want to meet you. We being you twin brother Daniel (13), your sister Rose (11), your sisters Emily and Olivia (6, they are twins), your dad, and me. Your godfather Sirius and his family are also living with us. Please come over whenever you want. Just throw the enclosed powder into the fireplace, step in it, and clearly state **Marauder's Mansion, **I know that is hard to believe, but please trust me.

Love, Mum

"Great, she remembered I exist and is begging me to come over." _"Be polite, we will come too."_ §Yes, we will. § "Thanks guys. Let's go." Harry stepped into the floo with Anka and Desprazar and said," Marauder's Mansion." The flames glowed green and he was on his way.

As Harry stepped out of the flames, he heard a shriek "Mummy, someone just flooed in, he looks just like Daniel!" "Coming Emily!" "I'm Olivia Mum" "Sorry Livi" "S'okay Mum." As Lily walked in she let out a scream and shouted, "James, Sirius, everyone, come in here, Harry is here!" As everyone came in, Lily introduced them," This is your father James, your sisters Rose, Emily, and Olivia, and of course your twin brother Daniel." While James has glasses, Harry has 20/20 vision. Daniel also has glasses and is slightly pudgier than Harry. The girls all have their mother's red hair. All of the Potters have green eyes except for James, who has brown eyes. Lily continued, "This is your godfather, Sirius Black, his wife Alexis, their son Xander, he's 12, and their daughter Victoria, who is 13, like you." Sirius Black was a handsome man with long, dark hair and grey eyes. Alexis seemed to be of Greek descent with dark hair, olive colored eyes, and fair skin. Xander had his father's long, dark hair and grey eyes, whereas Victoria has her mother's olive eyes, dark hair, and fair skin, in fact she looked like a younger form of her mother, aside from her father's crooked grin.

As Victoria looked into Harry's eyes, she blushed and his eyes widened. Upon seeing this behavior, everyone started laughing, except Harry, who just smiled at her. This just made her blush more.

Lily started speaking and said," Harry, this might be a shock for you, but you are a wizard." Harry just grinned and said," I know, Anka here told me and taught me a bit." As he said that, Anka appeared on his shoulder in a burst of flame. Everyone looked shocked and James said," Any other creatures we should know about?" Harry grinned and asked," No one's afraid of snakes are you?" When nobody said anything, he called out, §Come out Desprazar§ everyone was shocked when he spoke parseltongue, but Daniel just laughed and said, "You too, huh." Harry said," Yeah" and Desprazar slipped over. Everyone gasped and Sirius exclaimed," A runespoor!" Harry laughed and said, "So anyway, I live on an island with no other humans, though quite a few creatures." James asked, "What kind of creatures?" Harry said, "Well, you know that book Fantastic Creatures and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamandour? Well, safety ratings of 3-5, maybe one or two 2s" This was met with many different reactions, shock and horror from his parents, laughing from Sirius, and awe from the children.

When I say no other humans, I don't mean that there are no other people. There are communities of vampires, werewolves, centaurs, and veela. Sirius just laughed and said, "So, you live around the fun people." Harry grinned and said that he was immune to the veela charm, had the respect of the centaurs, and stopped the vampires and werewolves from fighting. This was reacted to by shock thanks to the fact that all of these were nearly impossible.

Daniel said, "So anyway, what kind of dangerous stuff do you have?" Harry replied, "Some dragons, a manticore, a chimaera, a sphinx, and a hydra. Of course that's just the REALY dangerous stuff; plenty of the other stuff is dangerous too, like the hippogriffs. I'm working on getting a nundu and a basilisk, though I hear that you've dealt with that second one. The fact that you killed it really pissed off quite a few of my people, but I think they got over it." Daniel was shocked and asked, "How did you know about that?" Harry grinned and said, "You don't think I would have ignored my brother do you?" Lily asked him why he hadn't made contact and he grimaced and said, "Would you if your parents had left you in an orphanage? I mean, how was supposed to deal with it?"

Lily was sad but knew he had a point and instead of questioning him further, told everyone to sit down in the dining hall while she contacted a few people before they had a feast.

During the feast, the conversation turned to Harry's skills. Harry said, "Well, I'm obviously great with magical creatures, but I'm also pretty good at healing and defensive magic, as well as parsel-magic. I'm also amazing at potions and swordsmanship." Severus Snape, who had come for the feast, asked what he meant by 'amazing at potions' and expressed the fact that he doubted it. Harry simply responded with a perfect smirk, "Have you been able to improve the wolfbane potion so that werewolves not only keep their minds, but also aren't in pain." Snape was shocked and demanded proof, to which harry replied that the full moon had been a week ago.

While this was going on, the children were having their own discussion, one that tended to have Victoria glancing at Harry and blushing. Daniel said, "Uh-oh, looks like our ery own Victoria is crushing on my brother, should I be worried?" This had Rose, Xander, Emily, and Olivia in stitches and Victoria glaring at Daniel, who hid under the table, to the further amusement of everyone.

That day, Victoria decided, had been amazing. She had not only found a crush, but it was a crush she could do something about. Yes, it had been an amazing day.

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? I don't really understand human females, especially teenagers, so advice for the relationship between Harry and Victoria is very welcome. I hope you liked my introduction to the family. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I write it. I apologize for the wait but I was at camp for a week. I'll try to get one or two more chapters before National Jamboree for 10 days, starting July 15****th****. See ya next time**

**-dragonMSTR**


	4. Important Note

**Important Note****: While I am not abandoning this story, I ****_am_**** putting it on hold until I figure out what to do with it. If you have any suggestion leave a review or PM me. I am starting a new story called ****_The Wizard, The Veela, and The Tournament_****. The first chapter of that will hopefully be posted by the end of the week, but may take until 17****th****.**

**-dragonMSTR**


	5. Sorry

This story is now on permanent hiatus. Discontinued. Gone. Done. Dead.

My apologies if you enjoyed this story.

-dragonMSTR


End file.
